


Gaz's Game Grumps

by NamelessNovelist



Category: Game Grumps, Invader Zim
Genre: And a youtube video I saw, Based on Game Grumps, Friendship, Swearing, ZADF, crackish, ill tag as i go along, lots of swearing, this is meant to just be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-30 17:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNovelist/pseuds/NamelessNovelist
Summary: After the events of the series and Enter the Florpus, Zim continues to bother the Membrane household. Getting tired of the alien and the paranormal obsessed idiot she called a brother, Gaz hatches a plan. A plan to unite the two of them in the unholy bond of friendship, using the one thing that she knows best: Video Games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just meant to be for fun, but i figured someone would enjoy it. Feel free to leave suggestions on which Game Grumps episode I should cannibalize next, or ideas on how to make it better. I'm kinda new to this so bear with me.

The video session had begun, as they usually did, with Zim and Dib, sitting on a couch. Gaz’s controller was held firmly in Dib’s hand as Zim sat back down from setting up the audio and screen recording.

Things continued on normally, but as Dib attempted to play Super Mario 64, he noticed Zim pull his X-Phone out of his Pak.

“Hey, Dib?” Zim began, his tone already filled with mischief.

“What?”

Zim grinned, “Can Zim share something with you from earlier today?”

“What is it Zim?” Dib grumbled as the current level opened.

“Well, I sent you a text-”

“Uh-huh.”

Zim continued, “Early in the morning.”

“Yea.” Dib interrupted again, laughter already making its way into his voice as he recalled the story Zim was about to tell.

“Because I have to, eh, make a brief trip, to get some supplies for the base,” Zim paused as Dib snickered out an affirmation, “I was like, and Zim won’t give specific details, but I was like, do you have any preference on if Zim leaves this weekend or next weekend?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Your response,” Dib interrupted, again, laughing, but Zim was unfazed, “At 9:30 in the morning: Motherfucking Jesse Eisenberg Jesus Christ fuck dude motherfuckin Membracelet movie bullshit Jesus can you fucking believe this shit.” 

At this point, Dib’s laughter grew louder and more disruptive as his character fell to its momentarily assumed death, after it jumped over a ledge. Luckily, it landed in a river, where it was now swimming along the stream

“No- No punctuation. Random capitalization.” Zim describes, “So, the Mighty Zim responds: I have no idea what we are talking about right now. 45 minutes pass! Zim gets a text from you: God damn created Membracelet then fucking lawyers and shit right fucking Winkleboss twins god damn rowing the boat fuck yo shit I can't even fucking believe this shit have you seen this shit fuck I just watched this shit fuck Jesse Eisenberg man.”  
Dib’s cackles filled the room as he struggled to pull the character up out of the stream and continue to follow the path he had started on, initially.

“To which I respond: Dib-thing, you’re scaring me. An HOUR passes! You respond with: Motherfucking Spider-man Spider-man you put in the time fuck put in the time motherfucking built shit with this bare hands fucking best friend shit Jesse Eisenberg I'm very tired.” 

The hysterical laughing from Dib encouraged a smile into Zim’s voice, “And I’m just like: No problem, man. The amazing Zim will do most of the talking at the Grump session today.”

“Immediate, like, response! Like I’m talking 5 seconds later!”

“No man I'll just talk about the Membracelet movie all day shit man you have to be so interested in the shit I have to say about the Membracelet movie fuck dude I just watched it a year and a half ago fuck Jesse Eisenberg man he fucked over Spider-man crazy Winklevoss twins rowing Trent Resin or did the soundtrack fuck this guy who invented the Membracelet I don't like dying I can't think of who the fuck invented the Membracelet All I can think is who played the guy who invented the Membracelet who the fuck invented the Membracelet!”

Despite the heaving laughs that racked Dib’s body, he was able to skillfully evade enemies and dodge booby traps.

“AND THEN! In all capital letters, 2 hours later: MY FATHER!”

Zim, having finally broken, now cackled alongside Dib’s gasping laughter.

“What the fuck-”

“Dude, I swear to God!”

Their overlapped responses caused them to dissolve into even more jovial laughter.

“I had to wake up, like, SUPREMELY early, to take Gaz to the airport.” Dib attempted to explain, as if he could excuse his actions by providing background information.

“Dib-thing, I was crying reading those.”

“Really?!”

“Oh, yeah! I didn’t want to call you on it, because I didn’t want you to stop! So I just calmly kept responding, with my own agenda.”

And so, the video went on, as they always do. Unsurprisingly, their subscribers grew very fond of this particular interaction, and the story was immortalized in the form of digital media, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BALONEYMAN! Rated R, starts Friday!

Inside the Membrane household, Zim and Dib sat casually splayed across the couch in front of the television. The recording software had been running, and they were well into their Super Mario Maker series of videos. It was Zim’s turn to play the game, so he was hunched forward, over the controller, squinting at the screen slightly. 

Due to only having three fingers on each hand, Zim had to design a specialized controller to allow him to play comfortably. Luckily, the Irken was able to make one that not only worked but was better quality than even the most expensive gaming gear a person could buy. Of course, his success in this design resulted in Gaz forcing him to make one for her too, but regardless, despite the controller's quality, he still struggled with certain aspects of the game, especially when the said game was Super Mario Maker.

“So I was tinkering in the lab yesterday.” Zim began

“Okay, don’t say that in Ireland,” Dib interjected before Zim could continue.

“Wh-Why? Is it like, a curse?” Zim tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeah, it’s like saying the N-word there, so don’t.”

“Really?” Zim’s exposed antennae perked up in surprise.

“Yeah.”

On-screen, Zim made a wrong move as his character fell off a ledge to the pits of flame below. He growled slightly in frustration, until eventually, he sighed and switched the controller to Dib. Grinning, Dib snatches up the controller and restarts the level. 

After finally calming down, a once again baffled Zim said, “I can't believe tinker is a curse in Ireland.”

“Uh, I think it’s just tinker.” Dib specified as he fumbled around with the controller.

“Eh, as in, you’re a tinker?” 

Dib stammered as he struggled through a particularly difficult part of the map. “Yeah, it’s, like, a specific group of people.”

“Okay,” Zim affirmed, “Well, like, it's interesting learning, like slurs from other cultures because-”

“Because they kinda already sound like one?” Dib attempted to finish for him.

“Well, yeah, sorta, but also because it reminds me that like, all these words-” Zim explained.

“They don’t mean anything?”

“Yeah! They’re just sounds that humans make with their mouths.” Zim emphasized.

Through laughter, Dib said “Well like when someone is yelled at enough times as a kid-” This time, Dib is interrupted by Zim as his character died on screen and the alien refused to refrain from commenting. “It develops what we call a trigger,” Dib concluded.

“WHOA! Watch your language!” Zim called out. Unable to tell if Zim was serious or not, Dib decided a small chuckle was enough of a response.

“So yeah, it just kinda mentally opens a can of worms for ya.” Dib shrugged.

“Sooo, trigger as in what?” Zim was clearly hoping it was dealing with some kind of weapon, because when Dib glanced over to look at him, he had a familiar destructive gleam in his eyes.

“It’s like, um, an emotional trigger.” Dib attempted to explain, knowing that the Irken was likely to misunderstand.

Luckily, Zim caught on quick, “Oh. Ohhh, oh oh! Zim thought you meant, like, certain sounds.” 

“Oh, right, well like, if you're a kid and your Dad screams BALONEY! When he smacks you on the head a thousand times, whenever you're 40 and you hear baloney, you're gonna be like-” Dib finished his statement by making a whimpering sound.

Zim pitched his voice higher than usual to sound childlike and scared. “My baloney has a first name and it’s F-E-A-R!” 

“BALONEY! RATED R STARTS FRIDAY!” Dib added, in a tone reminiscent of movie trailer voice actors. He continued in a sing-song voice, saying, “Baloney! Baloney!”

“Wait is this a baloney horror movie?” Zim chuckled in confusion, and suddenly, the two ex-nemesis were reminded of their baloney fiasco from when they were younger.

“YEA!” Dib chortled.

Getting into the spirit of things Zim tacked on,” And they're like, oh no, it’s safe. It says bologna!”

Dib giggled, “And they look in the mirror and its spelled b-a-l-o-n-e-y!”

“That’s the stupidest horror movie I've ever heard!” Zim said between gasps of air and laughter.

“Discover the mystery meat! Rated R starts Friday!” Dib continued, playing off of their childhood skool meals.

“Wow!” Zim sighed out, and then turned somber as he said, “I can’t do that voice.” As he proceeded to make his attempt, Zim’s high pitched voices came out choppy as he pitched it lower. 

“Yeah, I don’t think you'll ever be able to do it,” Dib said smugly. In response, Zim shoved him to the floor and crossed his arms.  
Zim then ended the session, saying “Next time on Game Grumps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions about the backstory to this, kinda, sorta AU, it will help me flesh it out some more. Also, if there is a game grumps moment you want to see, leave a comment and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Gaz had very few regrets if she was being entirely honest.

Forcing her brother, herself, and their alien invader neighbor to start a gaming channel on YouTube was surprisingly not one of them. She would die before she admitted it, but she loved her brother and was highly appreciative of the time together that the channel provided. She also grew to enjoy the company of a certain green cockroach and his robotic dog companion. Afternoons previously spent alone in a house that was less lively than a funeral, were now spent laughing with some of her favorite people.

That being said, while Gaz did not regret the choice to start a YouTube channel, she did, in fact, regret the choices that lead to the game she was currently playing.

Zim wasn’t at the Membrane household at the moment due to Gir needing an “urgent cleansing and sanitation”, or at least that’s what the alien bug claimed. This meant that Gaz had to fill in for the Grump session for the day, and typically, that would be fine. As previously stated, she enjoyed filming with her brother, but the wince Dib gave her when she explained she would be filling in, had left her a little uneasy. It wasn’t until she had settled comfortably into the couch that she realized why.

Sighing, she finally resigned herself to her fate and started the recording.

“Okay so, Zim isn’t here, which means Gaz is playing Sonic 06 with me instead, and I am not excited to see what’s in store for us today,” Dib explained to the faceless audience. Sonic 06 was one of their biggest series at the moment, not because the game was good, but because it was atrociously bad and had a tendency to piss off whoever was playing. Knowing this, Dib and Zim decided to play it so as not to awaken Gaz’s fiery rage.

Gaz grumbled as Dib, playing as Knuckles, jumped around and collected the many golden rings around the lava based map. The recording carried on as expected and the game had seemed tolerable, not even close to good, but tolerable, until the siblings were tasked, in-game, with lighting up these orbs that were strewn across the map.

Gaz, whose patience was growing thin, announced, “So I think you do need to illuminate all of them at once.” 

“Okay, okay! Then let’s, let’s head back,” Dib laughed, as the red Echidna basically flew across the map, “Look! Look how silly this is! You have to- Oh, oh, ohhh.”

Dib was suddenly cut off as Knuckles did a complete vertical change and began flying towards the ceiling of the lava cave at a 90-degree angle, seemingly of its own violation. When it finally stopped, the character was posed as if he was hanging off the side of a stalactite, but due to the shitty quality of the game, rather than touching it, was hovering several feet away from it.

“Ohhh, Okayyy-” Dib started, but was cut off by Gaz who had angrily stood up from the couch. “Gaz, don’t leave!” 

Gaz began pacing around the room, practically stomping, before she opened the kitchen door, and exited, slamming it behind her.

“Gaz! Don’t, don’t-” Dib cried, trying to smother his laughter. “Gazzzzz,” He continued, as his sister re-entered, ”I love youuu!”

“No! I’m fucking done! I’m fucking DONE!” Gaz yelled as she stomped back to the couch.

“No, you’re not!” 

“This is bullshit!” Gaz continued, furious, “This is fuckin’ bullshit!”

At this point, Dib dissolved into borderline hysterical giggles as he tried to move the character and continue the game. Unsurprisingly, the glitch maintained itself, serving only to make Dib laugh harder and Gaz more enraged. 

“I can’t get off!” Dib giggled.

“WHAT IS THIS?!?!” Gaz screamed as she gestured to the screen, “It’s bullshit!”

Dib squeaked out, “I can’t get off! I’m stuck!”

Meanwhile, Gaz’s breakdown escalated into an existential crisis, “What is this?! What is my LIFE?!” Gaz slumped back down onto the couch and put her head in her hands. “I can’t do it, Dib!”

“I can’t even-!” Dib interjected before cutting himself off.

“I can’t fucking do it anymore!”Gaz screamed into her hands as Dib wiped the moisture from his eyes. 

“I’ll tell you what, Gaz! You can give up now, or you can figure it out! Because I can’t do it without you, and you certainly can’t do it without me.” Dib declared, encouraging Gaz to look up from her hands.

“I appreciate it…” Gaz inhaled and threw her hand out towards the TV, “But look what we’re dealing with man!”

“Gaz!”

“You gotta draw the line somewhere,” Dib attempted to get a word in, but Gaz ranted on, “You gotta draw the fuckin’ line in the sand dude! You gotta make a statement! You gotta look inside yourself and say, ‘What am I willing to put up with today?’. NOT! FUCKING! THIS!”

On-screen, Dib finally managed to dislodge the character and descend back to the ground, jokingly belting out, “I believe I can fly~!” When the character finally landed, there was a brief moment of silence as the two siblings recovered.

“Gaz, that was a beautiful little moment we just had,” Dib grinned broadly, “I think both of us got a little heated. Maybe we should both apologize to each other.”

Gaz sighed before calmly replying, “It’s because we’re in a lava stage, dude.”

The two spent the last minute or so of the recording coming back down from their adrenaline high before closing out the video. It was then that their alien friend entered through their front door with all the confidence of a person who lived there.

“Eh, are you alright?” Zim asked, non-existent eyebrows furrowed, “Zim heard you yelling from the street.”

Dib and Gaz gazed at each other before Dib turned back to him and said, “Don’t worry. You’ll see it later. What did Gir get into?”

Zim’s expression shifted to annoyance as he walked over to the couch and flopped down beside the siblings to complain.

So, yeah. While Gaz may regret having to experience the pain that is Sonic 06, she still couldn’t make herself regret the memories that came with it. Don’t tell Dib and Zim though (especially Dib, his head was big enough already).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in about a year, yikes! I kinda fell out of interest but I'm back now! I did the Sonic 06 rant, but I wanted it to be Dib and Gaz cause I thought it fit them more. Anyway, I hope y'all like it.


End file.
